WITCH: The new evil
by storyteller316
Summary: A few months have past since Will and the others lost their powers, and now with a new enemy rising, they receive a new power in order to fight it. But, how will they fair when their own friends and families find out their secret.
1. Chapter 1: The new heart

A few months have now past since the Heart of Kandrakar was drained of its power. Right now, Queen Elyon is on Meridian visiting her brother in his new prison.

"Hello Phobos," said Elyon as se stud in front of his cage which had been upgraded with magically electrified bars.

"Hello sister, it has been a while," said Phobos without moving.

"I told you before, you are no brother of mine," said Elyon with an angered expression on her face.

"You also said that I can't get out of this cage, but I found away," said Phobos with a smile.

"And what would that be?" asked Elyon. All of a sudden, the Heart of Meridian was stolen from around her neck.

"Who's there?" asked Elyon as she looked around.

"Just us shadows," said a familiar female voice.

"Is that you Will?" asked Elyon as she noticed a figure in the darkness of the room.

"No, I'm Lliw," said the figure as it came out of the darkness, revealing a version of Will that had dark red hair and eyes, even her clothes were a darker versions.

"What, what are you?" asked Elyon as she took a step back out of shock.

"Just a life form here to destroy you," said Lliw as her right hand was in gulfed in a dark electricity.

"Princess, watch out!" said a male voice from behind Elyon. Suddenly, a white fire ball came out of nowhere and managed to hit Lliw.

"Who are you?" asked Elyon as a sixteen year old guy in pure white clothes ran up to her and took Elyon by the hand.

"Not now, we don't have much time until the Heart of Meridian is corrupted," said the guy as he led Elyon out of the room.

"I'm afraid you're already too late," said Lliw as she held the heart up. As she held the heart, it turned completely black before a dark energy started to spill out.

"Caleb," said Elyon as she and the mysterious guy ran up to him and Blunck.

"What's wrong Elyon?" asked Caleb. However, before someone could say a word, the dark energy started to creep into the room.

"No time to talk, we have to go now," said the guy as he pushed the two into a portal that he had opened, then followed them.

"Don't forget Blunck," said Blunck as he followed too, nearly missing the portal as it closed. Back in the room where Phobos was being held, Lliw was talking to someone in the shadow.

"You let Queen Elyon escape?!" asked an enraged voice.

"My apologizes Queen Larain, but Lairy got in my way," said Lliw as she knelt down on the ground.

"I see, well then finish you mission and return to Darktra immediately," said Queen Larain.

"As you command, your highness," said Lliw. Meanwhile, at the Silver Dragon in Heatherfield.

"Man, school was tough today," said Will as she sat in one of the booths with her friends.

"I know what you mean," said the other girls and Matt.

"Why the long faces?" asked Yan as she and Mira walked up.

"I kept having this feeling about Meridian," said Will as she looked at the ceiling with a worried expression.

"Yeah, as if something bad was happening," said Hay Lin.

"Wait, we had the same feeling?" asked a surprised Cornelia. Suddenly, the portal opened up beside them.

"Whoa," said Elyon as she and the others fell out of the portal along with everyone else.

"Uh, get off me Blunck," said Caleb as he through Blunck off of his head.

"You alright your highness?" asked Lairy as he helped Elyon up.

"I'll be fine," said Elyon as she dusted her dress off.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Irma with a surprised expression as she looked at her friends.

"And who's the new guy Elyon?" asked Cornelia with a jealous voice.

"I don't know," said Elyon.

"I'm King Lairy Lightmore, the King of Lightra, the double planet of dark and light," said Lairy.

"Who was that girl that looked like Will?" asked Elyon.

"That was Lliw Modnav, she's Will's shadow, a shadow is a person who is created on the other side of my home world, its name is Darktra, and they are pure evil," said Lairy.

"What do you mean that people are created on Darktra?" asked Taranee. Suddenly, a faint glow started coming from Lairy's pocket.

"I don't have much time, take the heart of my planet and use it to save yours," said Lairy as he handed them a white crystal on a string.

"What's wrong?" asked Matt.

"I used up all my energy to save them, now I don't have much left," said Lairy as he turned into a tiny light that suddenly fused with the Heart of Lightra.


	2. Chapter 2: The counterparts

As Will held the Heart of Lightra, it glow even brighter.

"I guess we have our powers back," said Will as she felt her electric power surge through her.

"I've actually missed them," said Irma with a smile as she made her drink lift a little out of her cup. Suddenly, they noticed the sky turn completely black.

"Looks like we have to use our powers already," said Cornelia.

"Don't forget about us," said Matt and Caleb.

"Thanks guys," said Taranee. The seven then ran outside where a portal had opened up right in the middle of the empty street.

"Any clue at what will be coming out?" asked Hay Lin.

"Nope," said everyone else. Suddenly, seven girls came out of the portal, each looked like someone in Will's group.

"They look exactly like us," said Will with a surprised face.

"Except the fact that their clothes are darker in color," said Cornelia as she noticed her counterpart. A car then pulled up to the left of the two groups.

"Will, what are you girls doing in the middle of the road?!" asked Susan as she and Dean got out of the car.

"Perfect timing!" said Lliw as she shot a dark energy orb at Will's parents.

"No!" said Will as she tried to sealed them by running in front of them. As the attack hit, it created a cloud of smoke that covered everyone.

"Looks like I got rid of three birds with one stone," said Lliw with an evil smile on her face.

"Think again," said Will from inside the smoke.

"What?!" said Lliw as she saw Will standing before her parents in her W.I.T.C.H form.

"Will, what happened?" asked a shocked Susan.

"Sorry, but we'll have to talk later mom," said Will as she created a barrier around her parents.

"Get them!" said Lliw. The evil versions of the W.I.T.C.H then begun to attack their good counter parts.

"You might have stopped my attack, but at one point I know that you had anger toward your parents," said Lliw as she fought Will.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Will.

"Because, I was created from that anger, all the people of Darktra are created from negative emotions that someone on this planet have felt at one time in their life," said Lliw.

"What?" asked Will with a stunned face.


	3. Chapter 3: The power of light

"So, you don't have anything to say about what I told you?" asked Lliw with a smirk on her face.

"I admit that I did have some anger toward them when they started dating, but I've gotten over it," said Will as she dogged a blast of electricity from her counterpart. Suddenly, a pink witch hat appeared on her head.

"What, where did that that hat come from?" asked Lliw.

"Take this," said Will as she held her right hand out. A blast of white light suddenly shoot out and hit Lliw's left arm. As the attack hit her, Lliw screamed in pain as she was thrown across the road.

"Lliw, are you alright?" asked the evil version of Shagon as he flew over to her.

"Do I look alright Nogahs?!" asked a mad Lliw as she tried standing up while holding her arm which had smoke coming off of it from the heat of the attack.

"Sorry," said Nogahs.

"Never mind, all you move it, we'll retreat for now," said Lliw.

"We'll be back soon W.I.T.C.H," said the evil Hay Lin as they vanished. Will then fainted as she transformed back to normal.

"Will, are you alright?" asked Shagon as he cot her.

"I guess my new powers take more energy than I thought," said Will as Shagon turned back to Matt.

"Will!" said the girls as they all ran over along with her parents.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get the hang of my new powers," said Will as she tried standing on her own.

"Will, what is going on here?" asked Susan.

"How do you all have these strange powers?" asked Dean.

"Can we talk about this at home?" asked Will who looked a little woozy.

"Alright," said Susan. Later at Will's house, they were walking through the door when the lights suddenly came on.

"Surprise, happy birthday Will," said the rest of her friends' families and her own family as they all jumped out of hiding spots.

"Not now everyone," said Dean as Mat walked in with Will supported by his shoulder.

"Will, what happened to you?" asked Stephen with a worried voice.

"Long story," said Will as she sat down on the couch. Lairy then came out of the Heart of Lightra.

"Will, are you ok?" asked Lairy. Before anyone could say a word, Matt slammed him against a wall with his hands gripping Lairy's shirt.

"Why didn't you tell us that the heart of your planet would drain her of her energy?!" asked Matt with a lot of rage in his voice.

"I didn't know, the Heart of Lightra has never been in the hands of anyone outside of my family," said Lairy.

"This is not the time to be fighting Matt," said Elyon.

"She's right, besides I only need to get used to the new powers, and I'll start in human form," said Will as a tiny light came from her pointer finger.

"How is that possible?" asked Will's grandmother. A tiny lightning bolt then shot out toward Elizabeth Landon.

"Mom watch out," said Cornelia as she made a potted plant grow out to take the bolt in order to protect her. When the lightning bolt hit the plant, it cot on fire.

"I should have thought that through a little more," said Cornelia as she looked at the fire with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I got this," said Irma as a small ball of water appeared in her right hand. She then used the water to put the fire out.

"Maybe I should go to sleep instead, I'll try practicing later," said Will as she laid down on the couch. It took just a few seconds before she was out cold.

"I'll explain how this happened then," said Elyon.


	4. Chapter 4: The next attack

"So you're telling us that our daughters were chosen to be the guardians of the veil?" asked Tom Lair.

"And you're the queen of the planet, Meridian, and he's the king of the planet, Lightra?" asked Anna Lair.

"Exactly," said Elyon.

"What I can't believe is that you were once one of these guardians mom, and that you didn't tell us about this," said Chen Lin as he looked at Yan Lin who was standing next to him.

"I'm sorry son, but it was supposed to be a secret from humans," said Yan Lin.

"Except those who have a connection to the other worlds," said Mira Lin. Will suddenly woke up as if she had been awoken from a nightmare.

"Are you alright Will?" asked Hay Lin with a worried voice.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare that showed the H.C.T.I.W attacking the school," said Will who was a little scared.

"Who are the H.C.T.I.W?" asked Matt with a confused voice.

"I realized that Lliw and Nogahs is Will and Shagon spelt backwards," said Will.

"So H.C.T.I.W is W.I.T.C.H spelt backwards," said Irma.

"Nice, and that was no dream, it was a prophetic vision, it's a power of the Heart of Lightra," said Lairy.

"That means they really are going to attack the school," said Taranee.

"But why attack the school?" asked Elyon who was a bit puzzled. Will's eyes grew big and wide when she realized the reason.

"They're after the Heart of Earth," said Will.

"Oh man, I almost forgot that we hid it after defeating Phobos the second time," said Matt.

"Then let's go before they can find it," said Will as she stud up.

"You all can't seriously be thinking that we would allow you to go do something this dangers do you?" asked Joan Lin as she and the other parents made a blockade at the door.

"We weren't going to ask," said Will as she pulled the Heart of Lightra out. As the girls transformed so didn't Matt.

"Alright everyone, let's go," said Will as she and the others made their way through their parents by using their powers to separate them, before flying away.

"Hey, don't forget me," said Caleb.

"Oh alright, just don't give me a reason to drop you," said Cornelia as she grabbed him by the hands and flew off.

"What Blunck miss?" asked Blunck as he came out of the flower bed.

"Uh, I know trolls are supposed to stink but come on," said Lairy before closing the door before Blunck could get in.


	5. Chapter 5: The Heart of Earth

As the W.I.T.C.H flew to the school, H.C.T.I.W was already there and looking for the heart.

"Where could they have hidden it?!" asked Lliw as she throw a chair across a classroom.

"Came down Lliw, all we need to do is think like our human selves," said Hay Lin's evil haft, Nil Yah.

"Easy for you to say Nil Yah," said Lliw.

"Hang on, I think they would want to put the heart someplace that they knew they could keep an eye on it," said Nogahs.

"Of course, they probably put it in one of Matt's speakers under the gym stage," said Irma's evil haft, Amri. Meanwhile, down in the basement, Will and the others were opening one of the speakers.

"Good, it's still here," said Will as she pulled a tiny dark green orb out of the speaker.

"How nice of you girls to retrieve the Heart of Earth for us," said Lliw as she and the others walked up behind them.

"You're not going to get your hands on it Lliw," said Will as she held the heart tight in her hands.

"Then how about I take it," said the evil Cornelia, Ailenroc, as she through a concrete rock at them.

"I don't think so," said Cornelia as she throw another rock. When the two rocks met, they broke into several pieces.

"Cornelia, take the heart and go," said Will as she gave her the heart.

"Sure thing Will," said Cornelia as she disappeared under ground.

"Don't you go thinking you can escape," said Ailenroc as she followed.

"Outside, now," said Lliw. As everyone ran outside the school, Cornelia and Ailenroc were fighting. Cornelia had the Heart of Earth around her neck.

"Why do you protect that heart so much, it belonged to your sister at one point," said Ailenroc.

"That's why I protect it, that and the fact that it's the heart of my planet," said Cornelia.

"But what about all the anger you have toward your sister when she does all of those pranks?" asked Ailenroc.

"Wait, is that how you were created?" asked Cornelia with a supriced expression on her face.

"Exactly, I, Ailenroc Elah, was created from the anger you had toward your sister when her joke went too far and she ruined your favorite sweater," said Ailenroc as the two jumped away from each other.

"It's true that I was mad, but when she apologized I forgave her, like every other time, said Cornelia. A green hat suddenly appeared on her head.

"Hey, Cornelia's light powers have appeared," said Will.

"That's not good for Ailenroc," said Lliw with a worried expression.

"Take this!" said Cornelia as she held her right arm out. A bunch of shiny stones then shot out of nowhere at Ailenroc.

"Ow, what are these, diamonds?" asked Ailenroc as she cot one of the stones and found it to be a real diamond.

"Ailenroc, the mission's over, we're retreating," said Lliw as she and the others flew into a portal.

"Wait for me," said Ailenroc as she followed.

"And don't come back," said Cornelia as she fainted and fell out of the air.

"Cornelia!" said Caleb as he ran over and cot her.

"Thanks Caleb," said Cornelia with a smile.

"Any time," said Caleb with a smile back. Later at Cornelia's home, she was talking with her sister in her room.

"So the story of the princess was actually a trick to get me to give up the Heart of Earth which I actually had?" asked Lillian.

"That's right," said Cornelia.

"So what are you going to do with it now, are you going to hide it again?" asked Lillian with a sad face.

"I'm going to give it back to the princess who gave it up in the first place," said Cornelia as she put the Heart of Earth around Lillian's neck.

"You're giving it back?" asked Lillian as she looked at the heart.

"Of course, besides, me and the others think you're ready to have the power," said Cornelia.

"Thanks Cornelia," said Lillian as she cried into Cornelia's shoulder.

"It's alright Lillian," said Cornelia as she hugged her sister in order to come her down.


	6. Chapter 6: WITCH revealed

A few days have now past and there has not been a single sign of the H.C.T.I.W.

"Man, I can't believe how quite it's been," said Irma as the group sat at a booth in the restaurant.

"Yeah, but what we really have to worry about is the science fair that's coming up," said Taranee.

"Hey, I have an idea," said Will.

"What is it?" asked Hay Lin.

"Why don't we take and use Cornelia's mineral creation power and Taranee can use her fire to test the melting point of certain minerals," said Will.

"That's actually a good idea," said Irma.

"Alright then, let's go with it," said Taranee with a smile. Meanwhile, on Darktra, the H.C.T.I.W were talking to a woman who had black hair, and was wearing a black dress. She was sitting on a thrown before them.

"Queen Larain, why don't we just attack them?" asked Amri.

"Because we want to take the Hearts of Lightra and Earth, and to do this we need them to be at their most vulnerable," said Larain.

"And when will that be?" asked Lliw who was a little mad about all of the waiting they have done.

"This Friday, but only Amri will attack the W.I.T.C.H, the rest of you have another mission," said Larain. The other six just looked at each other with confused faces. A few days later at Sheffield Institute, Will and the other girls had just finished setting up their project.

"There, and just in time too," said Will as the judges came their way.

"So, what do we have here?" asked Principal Knickerbocker.

"Well sir, as you can see, our project is on the melting point of different types of minerals," said Taranee as she pointed to a chart that showed four different types of minerals; coal, titanium, gold, and diamonds as well as their melting temperatures.

"How is it possible that you could test the melting points of gold and diamonds?" asked a female judge.

"Well for minerals that are hard to find, we searched up on line, that's how we found that gold melts at 1948 degrees Fahrenheit, and diamonds melt at 6422 degrees Fahrenheit," said Hay Lin.

"Well girls, it looks as if you have put a lot into this," said Principal Knickerbocker.

"Yeah, it's not bad for something they put together in only a couple of days," said Amri as she walked up looking like a normal human. She had a dark blue shirt and jeans on, her hair was also done up in a ponytail.

"She looks just like you Ms. Lair," said the female judge with an astonished look on her face.

"Oh, I'm nothing like her," said Amri as she transformed, which she could do since the H.C.T.I.W did not have a heart to transform with, but elemental energy.

"What did she just do?" asked Principal Knickerbocker with a terrified look on his face.

"Take this," said Amri as she shot a water blast at the girls.

"I don't think so," said Irma as she stopped the water, but was struggling to hold it back.

"I knew you would use your powers," said Amri as she stopped her attack, which coot Irma off guard.

"Man, I used my powers without thinking," said Irma as she looked around at the people who all had scared faces as they backed away from them.

"It'll be alright Irma, let's just worry about Amri for now," said Will as she pulled the Heart of Lightra out from under the neck of her shirt. The five then transformed into their W.I.T.C.H forms.

"How did they?" asked a stunned Principal Knickerbocker.

"Long story, Matt try and get everyone out of here and to safety," said Will.

"You heard the girl, everyone get out of here now," said Mat as he jumped up onto the stage.

"You girls might want to leave as well, or is it that you don't care about little Lillian?" asked Amri with a terrifying smile.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cornelia who was worried for her sister.

"Just that the rest of my team is going after her right now, and they'll do anything to get the Heart of Earth," said Amri.

"Oh no," said Cornelia with a scared look in her eyes.

"You guys go and save Lillian, I'll take care of her," said Irma as she took a few steps forwards.

"Are you sure?" asked Will who was worried for her.

"Yeah, I am," said Irma with a determined look in her eyes. The other four then flew away to save Lillian.


	7. Chapter 7: Armi's creation

As Will and the others flew away, Irma and Amri ran outside in order to fight each other.

"Do you really think you're good enough to defeat me?" asked Amri as she attacked with another blast of water.

"I do," said Irma as she too used a blast of water.

"Well here's something for you, I was created by the sadness you had toward your dad when he forgot about your birthday several years ago," said Amri.

"That's how you were created?" asked Irma who was unfazed. Meanwhile, Will and the others had just spotted the enemy attacking Lillian outside her home.

"We have what we came for, lets retreat," said Lliw as they all left in a portal.

"Lillian are you alright?" asked Cornelia as she and the others came running up.

"Cornelia, they took the Heart of Earth, I wasn't able to protect it," said Lillian who was crying.

"As long as you're ok, it doesn't matter," said Cornelia as she gave Lillian a hug.

"What I don't understand is why they went after the Hearts of Meridian and Earth," said Will with a confused look on her face.

"I think I know," said Lairy as he walked up. Back at the fight with Irma and Amri, they were both still at a stalemate.

"So Irma, how does it fill to know that your sadness is what created me?" asked Amri who was still smiling with the same creepy smile as before.

"It feels pretty bad, but I won't let it get to me," said Irma.

"What, you're not mad?" asked a surprised Amri.

"That's right, because it was that day that my father made his biggest arrest, besides, he did take me out that night for ice-cream to apologize," said Irma who was smiling. A whitish blue witch's hat then appeared on her head.

"Her light powers have activated," said Shagon who was watching from the side lines.

"I'm in trouble," said Amri with a scared face. Suddenly, the water turned into ice that shattered when it got near Amri, sending her flying.

"Whoa, I have ice powers now," said Irma before she fainted.

"I got you," said Stephen as he cot her.

"I'm out of here," said Amri as she walked into a portal with a slight limp.

"Thanks for catching me, Stephen," said Irma as she looked at him with a smile.

"Anytime," said Stephen before the two kissed.


	8. Chapter 8: The story of the hearts

Later, after Stephen and Irma had reached Cornelia's house, thanks to Shagon's help, Lairy was getting ready to tell them of his findings.

"So, what is it that you found Lairy?" asked Elyon.

"I found that the Hearts of Meridean, Earth, Lightra, and Darktra were ones one and the same heart," said Lairy.

"Doesn't that mean the planets themselves were once one?" asked Will.

"That it does," said Lairy. Everyone looked at him with shock.

"So what, the H.C.T.I.W want to bring the worlds together again?" asked Taranee who was confused.

"No, what they're after is something a lot worse," said Lairy.

"What is it?" asked Hay Lin with a worried voice.

"For that I'll have to tell you about the planet, its name was Omega, and its people lived in happiness until an evil came over the people," said Lairy.

"What happened after that?" asked Irma.

"The queen of the planet used her power to capture the joy, happiness, love and hatred of her people into the heart of her planet," said Lairy.

"And those four emotions broke the heart of their planet into four?" asked Will.

"That's right; joy turned into Meridian, happiness into Earth, love into Lightra, and hatred into Darktra," said Lairy.

"So it was her attempt to save her world, that Omega was destroyed?" asked Elyon with a horrified look on her face.

"But why are they going after the hearts now?" asked Matt.

"Because Queen Larain of Darktra wants to control the hearts in order to control the emotions that they represent, but getting her hands on the three good hearts will destroy those emotions when they are combined back together," said Lairy.

"Are you saying that love, joy, and happiness will leave the world forever?" asked Stephen.

"That's right," said Lairy.

"Where is it that they have to bring the hearts to in order to bring them back together?" asked Will.

"One of the moons of my planet, but don't worry, as long as they don't obtain the Heart of Lightra they can't make the Heart of Omega," said Lairy.

"Then we'll just have to keep it from them," said Will with a determined look on her face as she held the heart in her hands. Meanwhile on Darktra, Lliw and the others were standing before Queen Larain.

"Good job you six, we now have three of the four hearts," said Queen Larain as she held the three hearts in her hands.

"But your highness, I still don't see how we are to acquire the Heart of Lightra when the guardians have it," said Lliw.

"All you need is the energy from the heart, not its physical form," said Phobos as he walked in from the side door.

"Prince Phobos?!" asked Amri with a supriced voice.

"Cedric wants to see you in his lab, he has something to help you," said Phobos with an evil smile that worried the others.


	9. Chapter 9: Worries of fire and wind

The next day, Will and the others kept getting stared at by the other students in the halls as they passed by.

"Man, a few days ago no one would have been staring at us like this," said Irma who was a bit nervous sounding.

"There's nothing we can do about it," said Will. Suddenly, a girl with brown hair and eyes came walking up.

"Is something wrong Suzen?" asked Irma.

"I have one thing to say to you, yesterday was so cool," said Suzen as sparkles appeared in her eyes. Everyone in the hall then started to cheer.

"Wait, you're all not mad or anything?" asked Taranee.

"Why showed we be mad, you all have such cool powers and saved us," said Suzen.

"I do have to say, my power is pretty cool," said Irma as her hand turned to ice then back to normal.

"That's so assume," said Suzen.

"Oh come on, you all think these freaks are cool?!" asked Uriah as he walked up with the other two.

"Back off Uriah, they have done nothing but save this and other worlds," said Matt as he and the rest of the boyfriends stepped forwards.

"Save this world, they have the power to destroy it," said Uriah.

"I don't like what you're saying," said Suzen as she and several others from the hall joined in. Both Kurt and Laurent then exchanged some looks.

"Neither do we," said Kurt as he Laurent joined the group.

"Whoa," said Cornelia as she and the others looked at them with shocked expressions.

"You two are on our side?" asked Will.

"We might have done some bad stuff in our lives," said Kurt.

"But we would never wrongly acquis people," said Laurent. Uriah had a face full of rage at their words.

"Will!" said Elyon as she and Blunk came running up.

"Uh, what is that smell?" asked someone from the crowed as everyone stared holding their noses.

"Blunck doesn't smell anything," said Blunck as he sniffed the air.

"What's wrong Elyon?" asked Cornelia in a worried voice.

"The H.C.T.I.W are attacking down town," said Elyon.

"Let's go," said Will. They all then took off running out of the school.

"Hey Blunck, try taking more frequent baths," said Caleb as he ran by with his nose plugged.

"I took one just last night," said Blunck.

"He means one with mud, not with water and soap," said Elyon who was use to the smell. A few minutes later, the group was down town standing before their counter parts.

"What are you up to Lliw?" asked Will.

"Nothing, Eenarat and Nil Yah, you're up," said Lliw as she turned to face the other two.

"Right," said Eenarat as she and Nil Yah stepped forwards.

"Then we'll be your opponents," said Taranee as she and Hay Lin stepped forwards, ready to fight.

"Go get them guys," said Will.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Eenarat.

"Yeah, aren't you worried that your boyfriends will hate you?" asked Nil Yah.

"That's what created you?" asked Taranee.

"That's right," said Eenarat.

"We were created from the fear you had about your boyfriends finding out about your secret," said Nil Yah with a spine tingling smile.

"Well you should know that we don't care," said Taranee who was smiling.

"What, why not?!" asked Eenarat who was a little mad about Taranee's statement.

"Because they have already accepted us for who we are," said Hay Lin with a series look in her eyes. A pure white witch's hat then appeared on her head, and a red one appeared on Taranee's head.

"Their light powers have awoken," said Lliw with a smile.

"Here we go," said Taranee as a blast of Lava came from her hands. Hay Lin then held her hands out toward the lava, which tuned to stone thanks to being cooled down by the wind that Hay Lin let off. Eenarat and Nil Yah both let out screams as the stone hit the ground in front of them, sending them flying back to the others.

"Alright you two, the missions over," said Lliw as she looked at a black box that was on her waist.

"We'll see you later, guardians," said Amri as a portal opened behind them.

"And thanks for giving us your energy," said Ailenroc as she pointed at a box on her waist that looked just like the one Lliw had.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" asked Will.

"These boxes have the capability of taking the light energy of the Heart of Lightra," said Nil Yah.

"And with that energy, we will create a copy of the Heart of Lightra," said Eenarat as they vanished into the portal.

"No way, they beat us," said Irma with a shocked face.

"Not yet that haven't," said Lairy as he walked up.

"What do you mean Lairy?" asked Will who was confused.

"I found the moon where they need to take the hearts," said Lairy with a smile that gave everyone some hope.


	10. Chapter 10: To the moon of Lightra

The next day, everyone had gathered at the school to say good bye to Will and the others before they left.

"Well, thanks for coming to see us off," said Will as she waved at their friends and family.

"We'll make sure to be back as soon as we can be," said Irma.

"Wait up," said Matt as he and the other boyfriends walked up to them.

"You're not leaving without us," said Nigel.

"Sorry, but Matt and Caleb are the only two who can protect themselves," said Hay Lin with a worried voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Matt as he pulled the Heart of Kandrakar out of his pocket.

"That's," said Will with a supriced face.

"The Heart of Kandrakar's fully restored, so I thought I would give it to them just in case," said Elyon as she leaned against the stage they were standing on.

"Our group just keeps growing," said Cornelia with a smile.

"Hey, good luck girls," said Raphael as he walked up.

"Thanks Mr. Sylla," said Cornelia.

"Actually, it's Detective Sylla, and when you girls get back I'll have a few questions for you," said Sylla as he held up a badge.

"Great, now the feds want to know more about us," said Taranee. The eleven then jumped into the portal that had opened up.

"Good luck guys," said Elyon. Meanwhile, on the moon of Lightra, Lliw and the others were standing at a circle of stones with some strange patterns carved into them.

"We finally can take the powers of the hearts," said Lliw with an evil smile.

"Not if we have something to say about it," said Will as she and the others appeared from the portal which had opened behind them.

"So you did follow us," said Lliw.

"And you brought your boyfriends, how cute," said Ailenroc in a mocking tone before an evil laugh.

"It's nice to meet you all finally," said Larain as she and Phobos came from behind them.

"What's Phobos doing here?" asked Matt with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm here so Larain and I can take the powers of the hearts," said Phobos.

"About that, we don't have enough energy from the heart of Lightra, so I'll have to take the energy of seven people as well," Larain as she walked to the center of the circle. Black energy rings then appeared around the H.C.T.I.W, Nogahs, and Phobos.

"Why are you doing this Larain?" asked Phobos as his energy started to drain.

"Because I want power," said Larain as she started to change into something else. After she had finished draining Phobos and the others of their energy, they turned into dust as Larain turned into a pitch black dragon.

"Not good," said Will with fear in her eyes, along with the others as Larain let out a loud roar.


	11. Chapter 11: The final battle

As everyone stud before the new Queen Larain, she let out another loud, ear splitting roar.

"Let's do this," said Will as she shot a lightning bolt at Larain that just bounced off her dragon skin.

"Nice try, but my skin is impervious," said Larain. She then swung her tail, sending everyone but Will, who dodged by flying into the air, flying away.

"Are you all alright?" asked Will with a concerned voice as she looked down at her friends.

"We're fine Will," said Irma as she laid on the ground.

"It's up to you Will," said Cornelia who was in a little bit of pain along with the others.

"Go get her Will," said Taranee.

"We believe in you," said Hay Lin.

"You can do it," said Matt as he and the other boyfriends held up their thumbs.

"Everyone," said Will with a supriced look in her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please, you're powerless compared to me," said Larain as she went to stomp Will into the ground.

"I won't back down to you Larain," said Will without moving an inch. Suddenly, a light came from the Heart of Lightra.

"What is with this light?!" asked Larain as the light engulfed Will. Inside the light, Will was looking around at an empty space.

"Where am I?" asked Will.

"Will Vandom, you have proven your worth of wildling my power," said a voice form the light.

"Who are you?" asked Will who was a bit nervous.

"I am the Heart of Lightra, and I have chosen you to hold my true power," said the voice.

"Why me?" asked Will.

"Because you were afraid of Larain but did not back down, you showed the determination that I wanted to see," said the Heart of Lightra.

"Thank you, and I promise to use your powers wisely" said Will.

"Don't mention it, just defeat Larain and save everyone," said the Heart of Lightra. Outside the light, Larain had backed away from it.

"What has she done?" asked Larain.

"I was given the true power of the Heart of Lightra," said Will as the light faded to reveal that she was haft transformed into her elemental form. Her body was still human, but her clothes and hair were made of pure electricity.

"Will," said Irma with a surprised yet worried look.

"Don't worry, I'm still in control," said Will as she turned toward her.

"This time I'll get you for sure, and even if you have new powers it won't stop me," said Larain as she went to stomp on Will.

"I don't think so," said Will as she pointed her hands at Larain. A blast of both light energy and electricity suddenly shot out at Larain.

"What is this?!" asked Larain as the energy covered her body before she turned to dust right before everyone's eyes.

"Will, you actually destroyed her," said Matt as he and the others came wobbling up to her.

"Not really, Hay Lin give the dust a strong breeze if you don't mind," said Will as she stepped out of her way.

"Alright," said Hay Lin. She then let out a long breath of wind that blew the dust away. When all the dust was gone, everyone was supriced to see a little girl in dark clothes.

"Where am I?" asked the little girl as she stud up.

"You're on one of the moons of Lightra, Larain," said Will as she walked over to her.

"That's Larain?!" asked everyone else with shocked faces.

"Who are you, and where is my big brother?" asked Larain as she looked around with tears in her eyes.

"My name's Will, and I can take you to your brother," said Will with a friendly smile.


	12. Chapter 12: A party to never forget

After the gang got back, they were surprised to learn that they had been gone for an entire month of earth time. But the number one thing that surprised everyone was that Larain was actually Lairy's _younger_ sister. And right now, everyone was celebrating their win.

"Man, the band's great," said Will as Wreck 55 played up on stage.

"Hey Will, thanks again for bringing my sister back to me," said Lairy as he and Larain walked up.

"It's the least I could do," said Will. All of a sudden, the Heart of Lightra lost all of its color.

"Big brother, I think something is wrong with the heart," said Larain as she looked at it as it hung around Will's neck.

"Looks like it's finally run out of energy, giving you that boost must have done it," said Lairy.

"Looks like W.I.T.C.H is done again," said Will as she removed the necklace and gave it to Lairy.

"Might want to check your pockets," said Lairy as he took the Heart of Lightra. When Will checked her pockets, she found a flower shaped necklace with the colors pink, red, blue, green and white on it in her right pocket.

"What is this?" asked Will as she looked at the necklace.

"That's the Heart of W.I.T.C.H, it was created just for you and your friends, and as long as there's life on any planet it will have power," said Larain.

"That's so cool," said Will as she put the heart around her neck. The second Will put the heart on she zoned out.

"Will, are you okay?" asked Irma as she grabbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just had a vision is all," said Will as she snapped out of it. Her parents then came walking up to the group.

"Hey everyone, hope you don't mind but we have some big news for Will," said Susan with a smile.

"Is the news that I'm going to be a big sister?" asked Will.

"How did you know?" asked Dean who was real supriced that she knew before anyone could say a word.

"I saw you telling us in a vision just now," said Will with a smile.

"Boy, having a daughter who can see the future is going to be tough," said Susan as she hugged Will with a smile.


	13. Epilogue

Several years have now past since W.I.T.C.H defeated Larain, and now the worlds have changed for the better good. Meridian no longer holds their prisoners on the planet, but their moon, they also have working pluming now. On Lightra and Darktra, the two sibling have brought peace between their worlds. As for Earth, thanks to Detective Sylla and W.I.T.C.H, people who are opened to magic can learn it. Lillian became queen of Earth, and her king, a surprise to all, is Irma's brother Christopher. As for Will and Matt, the two got married and had a daughter, Will is also in the process of training her little brother to use his natural powers. And so, everyone lives happily ever after.

The End


End file.
